Becoming a Witch
by Jessb89
Summary: A young girl finds out that she is a witch and is suddenly going to a Wizarding School named Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok everyone, I am going to be working on updating and then contuing this story. I was rereading it yesterday and realized a couple of things. The first thing I realized was that when I first started writing this phic I had intended it to go one specific, I had the whole plot line set out in my head but somehow I ended up straying from that and ended up rushing the story. When I was reading it back to myself yesterday I realized that I had missed somethings and that I had strayed from how I originally wanted it to go. The second thing I realized was that I had a lot of grammar and spelling issues so I am going to be working on that as well, it probably still won't beperfect but at least it will be better I also realized how much I loved this phic and I much I loved writing it and was really inspired to continue it which is what I have been doing. I'm also going to be changing the timeline a bit as I go, I am going to be adding new chapters in between the existing ones. I will let you know which chapters have been revised and which are completely new. So this first chapter has been looked over and revised. I didn't change much, mostly just grammar and spelling in this one. I hope that I still have some followers out there and I hope to gain some new ones. Leave me some love! -JESS-

I still remember the day that I realized that I was different. I had always felt different from everyone else but I ignored the feeling telling myself that I was just imagining it. Until one day something happened that I couldn't ignore.

Before that day I was just a normal 13 year old finishing middle school. I was popular, had tons of friends, spectacular grades, and a great life. I was in drama, and on the softball and volleyball teams, I was also 8th grade student body president. The only thing about me that was different from other kids was the thin lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. I didn't know how I got, it had just always been there.

This was at the age when kids really start to be mean to each other. They start to single each other out based on things like race, religion, sexual preference or even something as stupid as whether or not they play sports.

I was never like this. I played sports and acted in drama club; I played sports yet I still loved to read and always had my nose stuck in a book. So, I never let those stereotypes get to me. I didn't care who you were or where you were from as long as you were a good person at heart. This was the one area where my friends and I differed, instead of calling kids nerds or geeks I defended them. I told the that if those kids were geeks because they got good grades and read a lot than that made me a geek too. But I was by no means a violent person, I would defend people sure but not in a physical way. Until one day, I got so angry that something happened, something that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I lived in a very small town in Northern Florida. There were only 300 kids in the entire school. Needless to say, when there was a new student everyone knew about it and everyone gossiped about it. On this day, there was a new girl who had just moved to town the day before. I passed her in the hallway before homeroom and as student body president made it a point to stop and introduce myself I let her know that if she needed anything all she had to do was let me know and I would do anything I could to help her.

She thanked me as she walked away. I continued on with my day just as I normally do. After school my friends and I usually met by my locker before heading to practice. This day was no different. As soon as the bell rang I left my 6th period Honors English class and headed towards my locker.

But as I made my way down the hallway I heard shouting up ahead and then the next thing I knew kids were running passed me in the direction of the noise. As I got closer I realized that there was a ring of kids in the hallway which could only mean one thing, a fight. As president it was my job to try and stop fights or at least keep someone from getting killed until school security arrived. Everyone knew this, so they automatically moved out of my way but what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. It wasn't a fight, not yet at least. The new girl Laura was standing with her back against the lockers, her books scattered on the floor around her. In front of her stood my best friend Amanda.

If looks could kill Laura would be dead, there was pure hatred and loathing coming from Amanda's eyes. I had never seen her look at anyone that way. Amanda could be stuck up sometimes but she was looking at Laura like she was getting ready to commit murder.

At first I just stood there staring, unsure of what to do. Until Amanda opened her mouth and began to yell right in Laura's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming to this school acting like your so much better than all of us just because your from some big city, I've got news for you around here your nothing! We run the show around here and if you think that's going to change you've got another thing coming." Amanda screamed with her face about 2 inches away from Laura's.

I was so shocked to hear Amanda talk that way to someone she didn't even know that I hadn't even thought about stepping in. That is until Laura turned head and looked right at me, her eyes screaming for me to help her.

That's when my brain kicked in and I realized I was just standing there while this girl was being screamed at for absolutely no reason. Finally, I pushed through the rest of the crowd and walked into the middle of the circle. I pushed Amanda away from Laura turning on her.

"Amanda, what the hell do you think you are doing? What could she possibly have done to you that would warrant you doing this to her, in front of every student in this school on her first day here?"

For a couple of seconds Amanda just looked at Laura then back at me, deciding whether she should continue to yell at Laura or to start yelling at me. Then she began to yell again her eyes settling on me.

"This bitch thinks she's better than us. Every person she's talked to all she has said is that she's from the city, she missed the city….city this, city that. She's not shit! And you, why are you standing up for her? You always do this; you always stand up for these dorks. She's not like us, we're popular, and everyone likes us."

This was it; this was the moment when everything changed.

I opened my mouth to yell back at her, to defend myself, Laura, and all the other kids I had ever defended but before I could get the words out something happened.

It was like you see in the movies, everything happened in slow motion. I was so angry, focusing all of my anger on Amanda and all of a sudden all of the lockers behind her flew open and everything came flying out of them, but everyone was staring at me, like I had magically made the lockers open. But that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Have you ever had that feeling, when it's like a light bulb turns on in your head. You know something, you don't know how you know it and you don't have proof but you still know it's true, that's how I felt in that moment I knew that I was causing this and everyone else in the room knew it too.


	3. Chapter 3

The second Amanda's body hit the ground all hell broke loose; kids were screaming and running all over the place. A small group of kids had formed a circle around Amanda trying to make sure she was alright but mostly everyone was staring at me and pointing. As I stood there taking this all in, Alex one of my best friends in the world, who I had always been sure would end up being my first real boyfriend, turned from his kneeling position on the ground by Amanda and looked right at me. I'll never forget the look on his face or the single word that came out of his mouth… "Freak."

That one word hit me like a punch to the stomach. The one word I had never thought I would be associated with. I could feel the tears forming and was about to open my mouth to tell Alex that I was sorry and that I didn't know what had happened, when I felt someone tugging on my arm and before I knew it I was being dragged along behind Laura. She was leading me down the hallway and out a set of doors leading to the back of the school. Once outside Laura began running towards the cluster of trees that marked the beginning of the forest behind the school.

I tried yelling for Laura. Tried asking her where she was going or why she was running so fast but she ignored me and continued running so I had no choice but to follow. Once we had broken into the shade of the forest she slowed down a bit but was still moving quickly not following any marked path but she seemed to know exactly where she was going. Pretty soon we came out onto this huge beautiful clearing and finally Laura slowed down sinking to the ground by a log in the middle of the clearing. I followed her, falling to my knees and laying my head to the grass, finally letting all of my emotions flow out. I sat there crying for what seemed like hours until finally the tears slowed. I lifted my head to see Laura sitting beside me watching me.

She sat there watching me for a couple seconds until finally she spoke, the three words that always foreshadow something bad. "We need to talk."

"Don't say you're sorry, it's not your fault. I don't know how I did it but what happened to Amanda was my fault." I said looking at the ground, running my hands over the grass.

"That's not what I was going to say and what happened in there wasn't your fault, all first years have trouble controlling themselves, especially when they're angry. You just haven't been taught to control yourself yet." She said looking down at me.

It took a few seconds for what Laura said to sink in and even when they did I still had no idea what she was talking about. She must have seen the confused look on my face because she sighed laid back against the log and said "You might as well get comfortable, I've got a lot to explain so we're going to be here a while."

I still didn't have any idea what she was talking about but I was sure she was the only friend I had now so I figured I should humor her. So I moved so that I was sitting next to her lean back against the log, my turned in a way that allowed me to look at her.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning, it'll be easier for you to understand everything that way. You know all those "creatures" that you seen in the movies; ghosts, goblins, witches, wizards, vampires, giants. Well they all exist. They're real. There are places in the world where they live, whole towns or villages full of them. These places have enchantments on them and are invisible to the naked eye which is why you cannot see them. You were born in one of these villages. You born in Godrick's Hollow in Britain." Here Laura paused to see my reaction but I was so confused by this point that I'm sure I was just staring at her with my mouth hanging open. Laura just shook her head and continued.

"The most important thing you should know is that you have a brother…a twin brother. His name is Harry. Your mother's name was Lily and she was a witch. Your father… James was a wizard. As are you and your brother. When you guys were a year old an evil wizard, who's name I will not say… killed your parents. He tried killing the two of you as well. But for some reason he was not able to. In trying to kill you he hurt himself. Some say he died, others say he is in hiding bidding his time."

After letting all of this sink in I asked... "So if I have a twin brother, where is he, why isn't he here?"

Laura shook her head smiling, glad that I was asking questions instead of telling her she was crazy. "Well the original plan was to keep you and Harry together but when you were taken to your aunt's house they refused to keep the both of you. They said it was one or none. In the end Dumbledore decided that this was for the best, you would be safer if you were apart and didn't know about each other. You were brought to the US and were given to a woman whose child had died during labor. She does not know the truth; she does not know that you are not really her daughter. And you cannot tell her, at least not yet."

"Ok so IF everything your saying is true then why are you telling me now and who are you?" I said sitting up, watching her.

"I am telling you this now because you are showing signs of power which means that it is almost time for you to begin at Hogwarts. As for whom I am. My real name is Megan and I am a witch. I'm a third year at Hogwarts, a Head girl for Gryffindor and I work with Dumbledore which is why he sent me here to watch you for the rest of the school year and summer as your magical abilities grow."

I sat there once again looking confused. "Ok. Who's Dumbledore, what's a Hogwarts, and what the hell is a Gryffindor?"


	4. Chapter 4

Megan gave me an exasperated look. Quite frankly she was looking at me like I was stupid. "Ok, apparently I have to take things slow with you. Hogwarts is the wizarding school in Britain that you will be going to. There are 4 houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Your not in grades like 3rd grade or 4th grade. We do it by years from 1st year which is what you will be in, all the way up to a 7th year or the equivalent to a senior in muggle schools. A muggle…..is a person who does not have magical abilities. Dumbledore is our headmaster, like a principle. Hogwarts is pretty much a boarding school but instead of studying Math and English you study History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will be at Hogwarts from September until mid-December we have holiday break for two weeks then return in early January then break for a week for Easter then come back until mid-June. We sleep in dormitories. Each dormitory has a common room then bedrooms for boys and girls each that are split up by year. When you arrive at Hogwarts you will be separated into one of the four houses. Since you are a first year you will be taking Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy as well as Flying Lessons."

At the last part I really perked up. "Did you say…flying lessons. Wait, let me guess were witches so we must fly on brooms and wizards, what they fly dragons."

Megan was the one looking at me like I was crazy now. "No, wizards don't fly dragons, dragons are very dangerous creatures, and you can't just fly one. The boys fly brooms as well. What a stupid question."

Before I knew what was happening I was standing up yelling. "Don't tell me my questions are stupid. I don't know anything about your world. This is all new to me remember! I don't even know if any of this is true. This is crazy, it's like something out of a book! If you're a witch then prove it, make something fly, change that log into something, and prove that what you're telling me is the truth! "

Megan had stood up in the course of my yelling. My face was red, I was panting trying to catch my breath and just as I opened my mouth to yell some more something happened. It was like this burst of energy came flying out of me and hit Megan and she went flying backwards. She landed on her back with a grunt.

I stood there with my mouth open, shocked. I didn't know if she was hurt but I couldn't make my legs move. Finally, Megan stood up, dusting herself off. "Ok, apparently you have a bit of a temper and really need to work on controlling yourself. You can't go around blasting people off their feet, here or at Hogwarts. And for the record, I can't do any magic to prove to you that I'm telling you the truth. I'm underage, underage wizards are not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. But, you'll believe me once we go to Diagon Alley and get you your school books. I'll put you to read some of them before we leave for Hogwarts. We have 7 months to prepare you so that you won't be completely clueless when we get to the castle."

"Wait, I already have enough homework and you're trying to give me more. No way!" I said walking over to sit on the log.

"Well fine, if you want to look like a fool when you get to Hogwarts because you have no idea about your own world." Megan said as she started walking back out of the clearing into the woods.

"Megan wait, when can we get the books? Where's this Diagon Alley?" I said as I chased after her into the darkness of the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

I begged Megan for the following week to take me to this Diagon Alley but she wouldn't budge. She said that we couldn't just up and go. Diagon Alley was in Britain and we had to go have a way to get there. But Megan wouldn't tell me just how that would happen, having just learned all the things that I had I could only imagine what was in store for me.

One day two weeks later Megan showed up at my house telling my "parents" that she was inviting me to go on a road trip with her and her family for the weekend. Surprisingly they said that I could go with her. They had noticed that none of my old friends were coming around anymore so they were glad that I at least still had one friend.

I packed a few days worth of clothes and then Megan and I were getting into her cat. As Megan started the car I asked "So are we heading to the airport, are we flying to Britain?" She didn't answer she just shook her head no. No matter how much I pushed she wouldn't tell me how we were getting there.

Next thing I knew we were parking on the edge of the forest behind the school and all of a sudden I knew where were going. We were going to the meadow, the meadow where I had learned the truth about myself.

After parking Megan got out of the car and headed into the forest with out a word. I followed silently behind her until we finally reached the clearing. When I reached it Megan was circling around it searching for something on the ground.

I followed her as she searched but I was getting impatient so I finally gave up and asked "Ok what are we looking for and how are we going to do this? I thought you couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts and if you can't I definitely can't so how are we doing this?"

Megan gave an exasperated sigh before answering me as she continue searching "What we are going to do is legal because I am not doing the magic. Dumbledore has approved this as well as the Ministry of Magic. They understand that you need your school things and they know why I want you to get them earlier then you normally would. So they have arranged a port key for us. Ah here it is, finally."

I walked over to where she was to see her holding up an old soda can.

"A soda can, we've been searching for a soda can? How is a soda can go to get us to Diagon Alley?" I said with a confused look on my face.

Megan did not answer she just held a hand out to me and as she took my hand she placed it on the soda can with hers. All of a sudden I felt the weirdest sensation. It was like everything around me was melting away. Everything became blurred colors and shapes. It was like I was being pulled along by the waist by some invisible force.

It lasted a few minutes then stopped. Slowly everything began to materialize around me once again except we were no longer in the clearing. We were now standing on a crowded street.

I couldn't help the look of shock on my face or the gasp that escaped me. Before this I really wasn't sure about any of this. It still felt like a dream, I didn't think any of this was really real but now that I had experienced it myself there was no denying it. This was real, I had started out the day in my hometown or supposed hometown and within a couple minutes I was in Britain about to enter an entire wizarding street. It was a shock to realize that all of this was real.

Megan must have realized my train of thought because she spoke exactly to what I was thinking. "If you think that was something to be surprised about wait until we get into the alley, you'll really be surprised then. Come in lets get into the Leaky Cauldron."

At this she turned and headed into the pub behind us. Going into the Leaky Cauldron I could literally feel my old life slipping away from me. At that moment I knew that after this nothing would ever be the same."

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron was like walking into a completely different world. There were men and women dressed in long robes of every color imaginable. There were other creatures in the pub as well such as trolls and goblins. I stood there staring around the crowded pub taking everything in. To my left there was a bar where people were sitting around drinking and eating. To my left there were tables and booths and a fireplace along the wall. In front of me there was a staircase leading upstairs and a door leading out into the back of the pub.

Megan came over explaining that the Leaky Cauldron was an inn as well as a pub and that we would be staying here for the next couple of days. She led me upstairs to our room where we unpacked. It was a quaint room with two twin beds, a dresser and a door on the opposite wall that led to what I could only assume was the bathroom. The room was decorated in varying degrees of red and gold.

After unpacking and freshening up we headed back down stairs. I followed Megan through the door leading out back. Stepping out the door, we came into a small courtyard facing a brick wall.

I was confused, what were we doing out here, we were supposed to be going into Diagon Alley. Megan ignored me pulling a stick out of her pocket. She pointed it at the brick wall tapping it in various places when all of a sudden the bricks began to move. They moved and opened up forming an archway leading into a shop lined street with people walking about talking.

As I stepped through the arch way into Diagon Alley for the first time I knew this was the beginning of my new, magical life.

Diagon Alley was like nothing I had ever seen. There were hundreds of witches and wizards bustling up and down the street, in and out of the shops. But, these weren't regular shops. I read they're names as we passed; Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish & Blotts, The Magical Menagerie, and Ollivanders.

These were stores like I'd never seen before. There were stores with cauldrons hanging outside and stores with owls in cages. Walking down Diagon Alley was like walking onto a movie set.

My thoughts were interrupted as I walked straight into Megan. She had stopped in front of a huge marble building. This was the busiest building on the street, it was also the largest.

"What is this place?" I asked Megan as she began to climb the steps heading into the building.

"It's Gringotts Wizarding Bank. You have money in here. You're parents left you and your brother a small fortune. We need to get some money out for you so that we can go buy your things."

We came out of Gringotts twenty minutes later. My pockets filled with Wizarding Gold. Megan sat down on one of the steps outside of Gringotts pulling an envelope of her sweater handing it to me. It was a thick papered envelope, inside was a letter written on parchment paper. It read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

I pulled out the list of books and supplies, looking it over. It read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

As I finished reading the letter I looked up looking at the shops down the alley.

"So, we can get all of this here in Diagon Alley?"

Megan stood up holding her hand out for my letter. "Yes we can. Your uniforms we can get at Madam Malkin's, your books we'll get at Flourish & Blotts, your wand at Ollivander's and your cauldron at the Cauldron shop."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I thought you needed a lot of school supplies when going to a public school but that is nothing to compared to all of the supplies needed to attend Hogwarts. Megan and I spent the next three days in Diagon Alley buying both of our school supplies and ehat an interesting three days they were.

After giving me my acceptance letter to Hogwarts Megan took me into Madame Malkin's to buy my robes.

Walking into the shop was like walking into a completely differernt universe, one where everyone knew who I was.

No one had ever really paid much attention to my scar before but here it was the first thing that people zeroed in on. Everyone automatically knew who I was just by seeing the scar on my forehead and because of this everyone treated me like I was some kind of royalty because of it.

The second we walked into the shop Madame Malkin practically ran over to attend to me herself. "Ms. Potter it is truly an honor to have you in my shop. I knew that I would have the honor of serving you someday. Come, Come let me measure you, I promise only best for you Ms. Potter."

I looked over at Megan with a shocked look buy she just shrugged her shoulders smiling sheepishly.

Next thing I knew I was standing up on a platform while Madame Malkin measured me for my robes. All of a sudden the door to the shop opened and in walked one of the cutest boys I have ever seen. He had hair so platinum blonder that is almost looked white, with pale skin and blue eyes so light that they almost seemed grey.

The boy immediately broke out into a smile as his eyes landed on me. "Well look who we have here, one hald of the Potter Twins."

Those few words were enough to send my mind into confusion. He had a beautiful voice but the emotions behind it were clearly ones of hate and malice but it almost seemed forced.

I gave him a quizzical look as he stepped up onto the platform beside me to be measured. As we stood there I could feel the boys eyes on me and when I looked at him from the corner of my eye I could tell that he was looking me over. his eyes roaming over my body slowly. When I turned to glare at him he gave me a cocky smirk before speaking. "I know that it is rude of me to stare but I have heard stories about you my whole life but no one ever told me how good looking you are."

Just as I opened my mouth to answer him Megan came bursting out of the back room. "That is because no one in the wizarding world has seen her since she was a year old you filthy git!" She yelled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out og the store.

"Megan what are you doing? Madam Malkin wasn't finished with me. Who was that?" She didn't stop to answer me she just continued pulling me on down the street until I pulled me arm out of her grasp and stopped in the middle of the street crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

Megan threw her arms up in frustration as she turned to face me. "I'll tell you, just not here let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and we can talk there."

Once we were back inside the LEaky Cauldron and sitting at a table I demanded that Megan tell me why she had dragged me out of the shop just because I had been talking to a boy.

"That wasn't just A boy, that was a Malfoy." she said spitting the name out like it was beneath her just to utter it. When I loked at her with a confused look on my face she sighed before continuing.

"Look there are certain families in the magical world that are... dark and evil. They think that only purebloods, witches and wizards who are only descened from witches and wizards should be allowed to do magic and that they are the only ones who should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Half-bloods, witches or wizards with one parent who is magical and one who is not or a witch or wizard who is the first in their family should not be allowed to do practice magic. They believe that they are above evryone else who isn't a pureblood. That is why almost all pureblood families are supporters of... he who must not be named."

I sat there quietly for a second taking in everything that she had said. " So this... he who must not be named... he is the one who killed my parents and is the reason why Harry and I were seperated?"

Megan just shook her head to answer me. "And what does this have to do with that boy. We were just talking, what did you mean when you said that he is a Malfoy?"

"The Malfoy's are the most famous pureblood family, they are known for being supporters of...him."

I looked at her questioningly as I took all of this in. " So you're saying that there is a good chance that his parents had something to do with the death of mine?" Again Megan just shook her head but than seemed to think better of it and explained herself further.

"Trust me, you want nothing to do with that boy and you especially want nothing to do with his family."

I spent the rest of the day going over everything that Megan and I had talked about in my head. I understood where she was coming from but Malfoy had seemed nice enough, cocky sure and he did seem to have a hard time decididng whether he should be nice to me or hate me but he had done anything outwardly rude.

Megan had decided that we would jus thang out at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the day and continue our shopping the next day in the hopes that the Malfoy's would have left Diagon Alley by then.

At first being inside the pub was fun but after a while it got boring so when Megan told me that she was going to go upstairs to do some homework and rest I told her that I was going to hang out downstairs for a while longer but truly I had the intention of going exploring on my own.

I waited until she had gone upstrains and then I followed another witch out back and into Diagon Alley, it was time for me to have a look around myself without someone else telling me what I could and couldn't do.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting late so Diagon Alley was much less inhabited than it had been earlier in the day, it was much cooler when it was getting dark out and there were less people around. I took my time walking slowly in front of each store front, studying the window displays and making mental notes of the things I wanted to buy the next day.

As I got farther into Diagon Alley the stores became more spread out and there even less people in this area until finally I reached an area that branched off to my right onto a side street. Looking down into it I could tell that it was dark and that there were not very many stores if any. But, my curiousity got the best of me and I found myself heading down into the darkness.

I turned a corner to see a store front. It looked so dark inside the store that I wasn't sure if it was even open but I could immediately tell that this wasn't the type of store that I wanted to go into, that I shouldn't even be down this street.

I quickly turned around to head back into the familiar part of Diagon Alley but as I turned I walked right into Draco Malfoy. I made a loud squeaking sound as my heart jumped into my throat and my face collided into his chest causing me to bounce off of him and stumble backwards slightly. I would have fallen to the ground but before I could Malfoy's arms encircled my waist to help me keep my balance. I looked up into his face to see a smirk on his handosme face and his eyes twinkling curiously and he seemed almost amused.

"Oh thank you, though I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I didn't realize you were behind me." I said as my mind registered the fact that his arms were still around my waist and that his hands had settled at the small of my back while in an attempt to balance myself I had grabbed onto Malfoy's arms, which I could tell where quite muscular for a 13 year old.

He didn't answer me right away, for a moment he just looked down at me with this curious look on his face. Finally he spoke, "Well well well, what are you doing down here Potter? What would people think if they knew that their precious Golden Girl was creeping through Knockturn Alley?"

His words surprised me but at the same time his tone of voice was playful like he was teasing me. Suddenly as his words registered in my mind the proximity of our bodies became glaringly clear and I had to force myself to step back out of Malfoy's reach and back into my own personal space.

His words made me defensive, I didn't like the things he was implying even if he had said them teasingly. I found myself glaring up at him as I spoke. "First of all Malfoy, I am no ones Golden Girl. Second of all, I wasn't creeping. This is my first time Diagon Alley remember. I don't even know what this place is but I do know that I want to get out of here." I said as I pushed passed him to head back out into the rest of Diagon Alley.

Malfoy laughed as he followed me, "Well.. what do you know, a Potter actually being modest. From what I've heard that word wasn't even in your fathers vocabulary. Maybe you take after your mother."

I turned around quickly, surprising both Malfoy and myself as I pushed him roughly against the brick wall behind him and suddenly I had the front of his shirt fisted in my hand as I hissed at him. "Do not talk about my parents Malfoy...EVER. You know nothing about them! And from what I've heard your parents are evil bastards and may be one of the reasons why my parents are dead so don't you ever speak about them."

Malfoy stared at me for a moment with his mouth hanging open in shock before he seemed to snap out of it and I could see the anger rising in his eyes and suddenly he had turned us around and I was pressed against the wall with his hands pressed to the wall on either side of my head.

"You spoke your peace Potter now it's my turn. You say that I don't know anything about your parents well you don't know shit about my family either. So watch what the hell you say!"

We both stood there staring at each other both of us breathing heavily in our anger. Apparently I have more of a temper because the longer I stared at him the angrier I became but Malfoy seemed to have the opposite reaction because I could clearly see the anger leaving him as he calmed down before he spoke. I looked at him with a look of surprise as he lifted a hand from the wall to brush my hair from my face and tuck it behind my ear before speaking softly. "Look, you're right ok. I have heard a lot about your parents but who knows if any of it was actually true so you're right, I shouldn't be talking about them and I'm sorry for that but you shouldn't talk about my family either. You shouldn't believe everything you hear. You don't know anything about my family and you certainly know anything about me. So, maybe you should get to know me before you judge me." And with that he gave me one last lingering look before walking away.

After that I headed back back to the Leaky Cauldron, walking slowly taking my time. I didn't exactly have a welcoming party waiting for me when I got back. As soon as I walked through the back door into the pub Megan pounced on me, questioning me about where I had been and what the hell I thought I was doing. She lectured me for the next two days about how she was responsible for me and how if something happened to me Dumbledore would kill her or send her to Azkaban (whatever that is.)

After returning back to Florida the rest of the school year and summer past quickly. I spent all of that time reading my first year textbooks and learning as much about the wizarding world as I could. Megan and I quickly became good friends and spent almost everyday together and before I knew it, it was the day before I would be leaving for Hogwarts and meeting my twin brother. My "parents" thought that I was just going to the same boarding school in Maryland that Megan had transfered to.

Even with everything going on through out those months I just couldn't get Malfoy out of my head. Our argument and everything that he had said to me just kept playing over and over in my head. In reality I was upset with myself, I had never been the type of person to judge other people without knowing them and I had prided myself on that. But, I had gone copletely against my nature when it came to Draco Malfoy. It was like we had just been pre-destined to despise each other. But, that wasn't me I wasn't that type of person. So I vowed to myself that I would not let that happen again, I told myself that when I got to Hogwarts I would make the effort to get to know him and form my own opinion.

I wasn't going to let anyone control me or make my decisions for me.


	8. Author's Note, Please Read

Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm seeing in my stats that I am getting quite a few views to the story and to those of you who are reading my phic I thank you sooo much. I am really enjoying this one and have really like revisiting and rewriting the chapters that I have. I hope that those of you who have been reading will continue to do so and that maybe we can get some new readers in here. If you do stop by let me know what you think please whether it is a compliment or a complaint or even an idea. If you have any suggestions please let me know. I am ready to post another chapter, I have the next 5 or 6 chapters already written out and ready to go I am just waiting on some new reviews before I post them. Again please let me know what you think, it would really be appreciated.

Thanks guys,

Jess

Continuation of Authors Note:

So guys I got a review earlier from an undisclosed person who decided to keep their identity anonymous. They said "So you are holding your story hostage for reviews? That's not cool."

I understand where this person is coming from, I know what it is like to enjoy a story so much that you want the author to post more chapters as often as possible but I don't think that is how this particular person was feeling.

If this person has read my story and has the time to write this review then they could have just as easily written a true review. That's all I am asking for.

I write and post these stories because I enjoy writing but also so that other people can read them and give me suggestions and/or


End file.
